Symbol of authority
|details = This request is from a member of the clergy. You know of course that the first emperor of the Holy Roman Empire was Otto I right? He was apparently crowned by the Pope himself, and the client would like more details of the event. The coronation took place near Antwerp, so check around there. |step1 = /Meaning of coronation/Antwerp/City Official/ The crowning of Otto I had an important meaning. Because he was crowned by the Pope, the union between church and state appeared stronger, and for the first time he became the Roman emperor to rule all of Europe. However, behind the scenes, it also meant that a hierarchy was being built between the church and the empire... |step2 = /Where is the crown?/Antwerp/Barkeep/ The crowning ceremony was where the new emperor got his crown, right? Wouldn't that mean that the crown is worth a lot? I wonder where the crown is now? Perhaps Maria, who lives in this town, would know. |step3 = /Investigate again!/Antwerp/Queen Consort Maria/ I have also researched that subject in the past. However, the records end when Otto I died. Perhaps you could double-check the records in the church. The information should be at the bookstand in the church. |step4 = 1/Record of a certain day/Antwerp/click the Bookstand in Church/ ...A young man, who came to mass regularly, stopped coming one day. I was worried, but a priest I know told me that he was in Nantes. I don't remember him being from a very rich family, but he seemed very well of in Nantes. Perhaps he received God's blessing... |step5 = /Old tale from Nantes/Nantes/City Official/ I heard that a long time ago, a young man came to this town and sold a very explensive jewelled crown. The lord of these parts saw it, and purchased it at an extremely high price. This lord had a house in the outskrts of this town where he enjoyed the company of the crown. Perhaps the Shopkeeper would know more. |step6 = /Fall of the feudal lord/Nantes/Shopkeeper/ One day, the lord suddenly died from illness, and members of his family came to his house to find the crown. However, neither his wife nor his children were told of the crown's whereabouts, so it was never found... Perhaps it is still located at the ruins that used to be his house? He was a cautious sort, so it is probably locked tight. |stepfinal = Symbol of authority/South Nantes/near Ruins/ The jewelled crown used in the crowning ceremony for Otto I is missing. Research indicates that a devout worshipper stole the crown which symbolized the hierarchy between the Pope and the emperor, and sold it. The last known owner live in a mansion outside of Nantes. I should check near the ruins. |discoXP = 290 |cardXP = 145 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = King Otto's crown |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = South Nantes |seaarea = Bay of Biscay }}